The Gift of
by jdogie7
Summary: Sokka/Aang/OC go on an exciting adventure, but then things take a turn for the intimate... (might add explicit content)


A light breeze passed by, causing Shenhab to lose her train of thought. She smiled, it was one week away from her wedding. Everything was being planned by hired professionals, so she didn't have to worry about anything except for showing up. Her fiancée –Sokka, was celebrating with his group of close friends. Meanwhile, Shenhab stayed in their home in the mountains close to the Northern Water Tribe. She was enjoying the time she was spending with her friends, but she wanted to be in the wilderness on an adventure, but it wasn't ladylike. Shenhab inhaled deeply, letting her lungs fill with the cool fresh air of the mountains. She heard footsteps and turned around; it was Katara –her soon-to-be sister in law. Katara stepped out onto the balcony to join Shenhab. "You seem down." She whispered gently.

Shenhab sighed, "I want to be over there!" She exclaimed as she gestured towards the town in the distance. "I want to spend the week before my wedding having fun, partying like there's no tomorrow. Getting married is a huge commitment and I want to make this one week an experience I will never forget."

Katara smiled, "OK I'll see what I can do. Let me just speak with Aang first." After that she turned and walked away, leaving Shenhab alone on the balcony once more. While waiting for Katara to return Shenhab began to daydream to pass the time –not uncommon for her. She pictured herself a water bender, and how much more fun her alone time with Sokka would be if she could water bend. Her thoughts were interrupted by Katara again. "Shenhab!" Katara called out as she headed towards the balcony. "I just spoke with Aang and he agreed with my idea." Katara grabbed Shenhab's arm and jumped over the edge of the balcony, using her water bending to gently float to the ground. Knowing Katara, Shenhab did not bother to ask any questions as she knew they would go unanswered. After all, it looked like she was getting the adventure she longed for.

Not too much later and Shenhab Katara and Aang were all riding on Appa's back flying through the sky. Shenhab tried shouting over the wind, but the sounds were lost to the air. Katara, however, knew what Shenhab was trying to say, and shouted surprisingly loudly. "For the last time, I won't tell you where we are going!" Shenhab frowned a little then sighed, knowing that her attempts to get an answer to this one question were futile. After fifteen minutes of silence, they began their descent. Shenhab tried to ask a different question this time, but it was once again lost to the wind. As the village came into view, Shenhab got very confused. This was where Sokka was partying with his friends. As soon as Appa touched the ground, Shenhab spoke a little too loudly, asking why they stopped at the bar Sokka was at. Katara of course would not give her a straight answer, she only said "this is part of your adventure." And she jumped off of Appa's back. Shenhab tried to follow but was kept in place by Aang's air bending. Shenhab, realizing she could not move, waited with a grumpy face for Katara to come back. After what seemed like forever, Katara returned carrying a completely drunk Sokka over her shoulder. "Here you go!" She shouted as Aang lifted Sokka onto the bison's back using his air bending.

"What did you tell them?" Aang asked curiously.

"I told them he needs to rest up for his big day, but the rest of them could drink until their livers explode."

Aang smiled, "We'll be on our way then, bye!" Katara waved them goodbye and Appa took off again. By this point Shenhab understood it was useless to question anyone on what was going on, as she knew she wouldn't get a proper answer.

Katara watched them as they left, and continued standing in the same spot until she was certain the three of them could no longer see her. She then dashed off quickly, hiding in the closest alleyway she could find. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ripped off her mask, revealing that she was not Katara at all. The girl then thought aloud, "I'm sorry for what I did to you Katara, but it was for the best. But no need to worry you'll thank me later." The girl walked down the street with her dark brown hair flowing in the breeze.


End file.
